The present invention relates to an apparatus for actuating valves of an engine.
Japanese Patent Application First (unexamined) Publications Nos. 63-57806 and 63-167016 disclose a valve actuating apparatus. The known valve actuating apparatus comprises a mechanism to releasably interconnect the adjacent two cam operated rocker arms. The rocker arms are formed with mating bores receiving a plunger. The plunger is movable between a first position in which the plunger is disposed in one of the mating bores and a second position in which the plunger is inserted into the other plunger and thus disposed in both of the mating bores. When the plunger is in the first position, the two rocker arms move separately, while when the plunger is in the second position, they move as a unit.
This mechanism using the plunger and mating bores, however, requires high degree of precision in forming the mating bores and the plunger.
An object of the present invention is to provide a valve actuating apparatus which does not use a plunger nor bores which demand high degree of precision to form.